miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
New Heroes/Transcript
---- Scene: Marinette writes in her diary. ---- Marinette: Dear diary, for a long time, Cat Noir and I thought there would only be the two of us fighting against Hawkmoth. ---- Scene: The Lucky Charm materializes. It is a teapot. ---- Marinette: Until the day I got a very strange Lucky Charm. Cat Noir: A teapot? Ladybug: It's strangely familiar. ---- Scene: Master Fu sits calmly, sipping from a cup. He presents Marinette with the Miracle Box. ---- Marinette: Instead of helping me to defeat the villain, my power was telling me to go to the Guardian of the Miraculous. Marinette: Hello, Master Fu. Master Fu: Hello, Marinette. ---- Scene: Fu opens the box. Marinette contemplates which miraculous to take. ---- Marinette: That was a signal to let me know that I had to choose a new hero to help us with our mission. Master Fu: Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands. Marinette: Of course, there was only one person I could entrust with this first miraculous. The person I trust the most. ---- Scene: Ladybug presents Alya with the Fox miraculous, telling her the conditions on which it can be used. ---- Ladybug: Alya Césaire, here is the miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of Illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Alya: (nods) Ladybug: Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you? Alya: Totally, Ladybug. Ladybug: (nods) ---- Sequence (Alya into Rena Rouge) ---- Marinette: Alya was the first of the new heroes. ---- Sequence Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino into Carapace) Sequence (Kagami into Ryuko) Sequence (Max into Pegasus) ---- Marinette: Then, there were others like: Carapace, Ryuko, Pegausus. And then, there was the Snake miraculous. ---- Sequence (Adrien into Aspik) ---- Marinette: I thought it would be a good thing, giving the miraculous to Adrien, because, well, you know.... And he looked so handsome in his Aspik suit! But it turned out it wasn't such a great idea after all. Because I just couldn't focus anymore. ---- Scene: Ladybug and Aspik move across the street. Aspik notes some flowers on the ground. ---- Ladybug: (turns) Aspik: Here. (hands rose) As a thank you for choosing me. Ladybug: Oooh! Uh, thanks. (takes flower and smiles) Aspik: (smiles) Ladybug: Eeeeee. (is hit on head by Desperada) ---- Scene: Adrien looks regretful and sad. Ladybug offers the miraculous to Luka. ---- Marinette: So I had to find a new holder. And Luka was the one who ended up helping us that day. He was an incredible Viperion. Viperion: Second Chance! ---- Scene: Dust clears, and Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alix stare up to see Bunnyx emerge. ---- Marinette: The craziest day, though, was when I met an ally to whom I hadn't even given a miraculous. Bunnyx: (yawns, then hops down) Marinette: But that's okay. Bunnyx is the holder of the Rabbit Miraculous; her power allows her to travel through time! ---- Scene: Bunnyx talks to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and her past self in front of the bathroom. ---- Bunnyx: Fluff, counterclockwise! Alix: But you are...? Future!Alix: So mini-me, you get it now? You're me, and I'm you, well more precisely, I'm you when you grow up. Alix: Wow! I can't believe how cool I'm going to be when I'm older. Ladybug: But, wait, it doesn't make sense. I never gave you, I mean her, I mean- I never gave either of you the miraculous. Future!Alix: You haven't given it to us yet, Minibug, because you haven't yet realized just how awesome I really am. But don't worry. You will, one day. Alix: I'm going to get a miraculous. So cool! (waves thumb and pinky) ---- Scene: Marinette writes in her diary, then thinks back to when Bunnyx left. ---- Marinette: And it was so cool. (laughs) Marinette: I can't wait for the day I give Alix her miraculous for the very first time. What if it was today, or tomorrow, or maybe it was yesterday? (laughs) Marinette: Whatever happens, I'll let you know. In the meantime, goodbye for now, dear diary. ---- Category:Webisode transcripts Category:Miraculous Secrets transcripts